


III.

by faithwolf



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Alpha Pact, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwolf/pseuds/faithwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a drabble war. Prompt: Stiles realizes Peter has been manipulating Derek all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	III.

"But we _need_ you," Stiles says. "Don't you get it? The Alpha pack is not on our side. And the one thing we could definitely use is--"

Derek's eyes glow blue. "An Alpha." 

Stiles blinks. Derek offers no other explanation. Cora is sitting on the bed, still deathly pale, staring at her knees. Peter's sitting on the spiral staircase, smirking. Or maybe even trying not to smirk, but Stiles can still see it. 

"It was the only way," Cora says. Her voice is scratchy, broken, guilty.

Stiles looks between Derek and Peter. "Was it?"

Derek's eyes go back to normal. "I can't help you." 

"What about Deaton? Maybe he could have--"

Peter shoots up. There's something new in his voice when he says, with authority, "Deaton wasn't available, was he? You took care of your own, while we took care of _our_ own." Stiles can see the anger behind the steely grimace. "You need to leave now, Stiles."

Stiles is not ready to leave. Not now when things are beginning to make sense. He stares Peter down. "Is that what you did? You took care of your own? See, that's funny coming from a guy who ran and left his entire family to burn to death. Didn't take care of them, then, did you?"

Peter's reaction is instantaneous. He lunges, growling. He nearly reaches Stiles before he manages to stop himself. It's too late, though. His eyes are glowing red. 

"Right," Stiles says, nodding to himself. He turns to leave but not before glancing at Derek's and Cora's shocked faces. "It was the only way, I'm sure. Guess now you either help who needs helping, or... " He grimaces at Peter. "Or you stay here with your own."

After he closes the door, he can only hope Cora and Derek will follow.


End file.
